Entre sueño y realidad
by sadako-k
Summary: Los pensamientos del youkai de fuego


Los personajes de YYH... Bueno... ya lo saben no?

**__**

**__**

**_ENTRE SUEÑO Y REALIDAD_**

Siempre había mantenido mi corazón oculto tras un muro de indiferencia, mi rostro oculto tras una mascara de orgullo, de valentía…

pero todo era mentira… tras esos muros tras esas mascaras…

era tan frágil como el cristal.

Siempre había estado solo y mi propia soledad hacia que mi corazón se trizara cada vez mas…

y a pesar de esto…

me alejaba de todo, de todos,

había pasado tanto tiempo solo, tanto tiempo temido y odiado,

tal ves por eso mi corazón se había echo de piedra.

Tanto tiempo luchando por sobrevivir, matar o morir, esa es la ley del Makai después de todo.

Fingía no tener sentimientos, pero… en realidad… era prisionero de estos,

prisionero de la oscuridad que mi propia alma guardaba, de mi propio orgullo…

me hallaba vacío, sin ninguna razón para vivir,

solo sobrevivía por instinto, matando a mis enemigos de forma mecánica, sin temer nada, sin que nada me importara… silencioso como una sombra…

siempre oculto de ojos ajenos pues verlos mirarme con desprecio… me hería, aunque jamás lo admitiré ante nadie.

Nunca confié en nadie, y tenia la certeza de que nunca se rompería la barrera que me separaba de los demás…

Hasta que tu apareciste…. Y una sola de tus sonrisas fue capaz de derretir el bloque de hielo que era mi corazón,

Cuanto tiempo estuve sufriendo en silencio, cuanto tiempo atesorando en mi memoria cada una de tus sonrisas, imaginando que eran sonrisas de amor solo para mi.

Aunque supiera que era solo una inútil fantasía solía escapar en sueños a un universo paralelo, a un mundo donde eras mío, donde nuestros cuerpos y almas se fundían en uno solo, donde palabras de amor salían de tus labios, donde me llenabas de besos y caricias y repetías mi nombre una y otra vez entre gemidos.

Cuanto tiempo estuve soñando despierto, mientras observaba tu silueta ir y venir en tu habitación, tanto tiempo oculto entre las ramas del árbol frente a tu ventana…

Un observador silencioso.

Dolorosa eran esas visitas cada noche… tenerte tan cerca sin verte completamente, acompañarte sin estar realmente a tu lado, tenerte entre mis brazos sin que fueras completamente mío.

Odiaba el amanecer… cuando llegaba el momento de la partida, cuando sabia que no podía seguir perdiéndome en tus ojos por mas tiempo, observar tus labios sin poder seguir besándolos, verte dormir y no poder permanecer por mas tiempo a tu lado….

Intente olvidar mis sentimientos, borrar tu imagen de mis pensamientos, sacar para siempre de mis pulmones el dulce aroma a rosas de tus cabellos… pero fue imposible.

Tu imagen, tu aroma, tu sonrisa, las verdes esmeraldas que eran tus ojos, todo seguía demasiado presente en mi… intente alejarme muchas veces, pero no podía soportar mucho tiempo sin verte, aunque solo fuera desde lejos…

Tanto tiempo mantuve ocultos mis sentimientos, tanto sufrimiento,

era incluso peor que en el pasado…

El no poder obtener una mirada de amor de tus ojos me dolía mas que todas las pasadas traiciones.

Tanto tiempo reteniendo las lagrimas, acallando el grito de desesperación que pugnaba por salir de mi garganta… tanto tiempo intentando no pensar lo obvio…

¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso, tan perfecto como tu podría ser capaz de amarme,

quizá utilizar mi cuerpo como tantas noches lo habías hecho durante mis visitas nocturnas... pero llegar a sentir por mi lo que yo sentía por ti…

imposible…

sufrí tanto…

Sin embargo un día al llegar a tu casa, muy herido luego de una batalla, ví en tus ojos un brillo distinto, realmente te preocupabas por mi y no puedo describir con palabras lo feliz que me sentí…

poder ver tus ojos la noche entera, respirar tu perfume tan cerca al sentir tus brazos cobijándome del frío, tu sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras curabas mis heridas…

Tuve los sueños mas hermosos esa noche, tus labios reposando sobre los míos mientras me jurabas amor eterno…

Los sueños eran tan reales que al despertar al día siguiente y ver tu rostro tan cerca, no pude evitar estrecharte entre mis brazos y besarte…

Y mis sueños de hicieron realidad…

Ai shiteru Hiei

Las mágicas palabras que salieron de tus labios me hicieron volver a la vida, luego de tanto tiempo de deambular sin alma por los lugares que solías recorrer…

Ese día supe que todo el tiempo que pensé en ti no fue en vano…

Aun hoy me lleno de alegría cuando te escucho repetirlas en mi oído y tomarme entre tus brazos con ternura…

Se que junto a ti las heridas de mi corazón cicatrizaran, se que me ayudaras a borrar de mi alma el dolor del pasado, se que entre tus brazos al fin olvidare la soledad….

No sabes lo mucho que te amo Kurama… y que cada día agradezco a dioses inexistentes el haber cruzado nuestros destinos…

------------OWARI----------

Sadako: Holaaaaaaaaaa! soy yo de nuevo! diganme Que les pareció, opinen, opinen, así puedo ir mejorando.

Por ahora me despido. Salu2


End file.
